Bad Past, Better Future
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Hidan's Father dies and he moves in with his father's friend Kakazu and his niece. Hidan now has to deal with falling for the girl he has more in common with than he's willing to admit. Hidan X OC.


**Hidan in Love**

**Summary: **Hidan's Father dies and he moves in with his father's friend Kakazu and his niece. Hidan now has to deal with falling for the girl he has more in common with than he's willing to admit. Hidan X OC.

Hi! So this is my Naruto fanfiction, about Hidan and my OC. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe, and there'll be some bad language thanks to our Hidan.

**Chapter 1: **New Home, New Friend

Hidan stared out the car window from the passenger seat. His father had died a week ago and he was moving in with his father's friend, Kakazu, like his father told him to. "So, I'm moving in with you, huh?" said the silver haired teen. Kakazu nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "I was told you live with your niece right, Reiko or some shit like that" said Hidan. "Yeah Reiko. She's seventeen, same age as you" explained Kakazu. Hidan nodded and turned to look out the window. "Look Hidan, I'm sorry about your father" said Kakazu. "No, no, no. None of that touchy feely crap alright. Shit like that happens, get over it" said Hidan falling quiet, Kakazu following suit.

Kakazu unlock the front door of the house. He stepped in, dropped Hidan's suitcase inside the door and called out to the house. "Reiko?" Kakazu called. "In here, Uncle 'Kazu" a female voice called back. Kakazu motioned for Hidan to follow him. Hidan followed the tall man into a living room, nervously playing with the strap of a backpack hanging from his shoulder.

As they entered the living room, the television turned off and a girl a few inches shorter than Hidan stood up from the couch. She wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a red and black checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the shirt sitting against her slim figure perfectly. She had long black hair, falling just past her shoulders, bangs hanging over her eyes and framing her face. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair beautifully.

"Hey Hidan, I'm Reiko. It's nice to meet you" said the girl, hand outstretched as she approached Hidan. Hidan shook her hand, blushing slightly. "Hey" he said, letting go of her hand. "So, I've got to go to work. Rei, show him around and then bring him to town to show him around there. Here's money so you can get something to eat when you're out" explained Kakazu, Reiko cocking an eyebrow as she took the money. "What?" he asked the girl. "You give me money willingly? That's not like you, Uncle 'Kazu" chuckled Reiko. "Yeah, whatever. Don't get used to it. I'll probably be working late, so I'll see you tomorrow" said Kakazu, heading to the door. "Wait" Hidan called after Kakazu. "What?" Kakazu turned around. "You're leaving me alone with your niece. Aren't you afraid I'll hurt her?" asked Hidan, shooting confused looks between both Uncle and Niece. "No offence Hidan, but if you try to hurt Reiko, I'll worry more about you" chuckled Kakazu, closing the door behind him. Hidan turned back to Reiko, and she flashed him a grin. "Don't worry sweetie, I can take care of myself" she said.

"So, if you want to follow me, I'll show you around" said Reiko, Hidan nodding. "This is the Living room" Reiko said as she left the room, Hidan following. "There's the kitchen" indicating to a room on her right as she passed. She turned and walked done a hallway, indicating to the rooms as she passed. "That's my room, if you need anything, you're better off coming to me. That's the bathroom, there's Kakazu's room and finally your new bedroom" she said, coming to the room at the very end of the hall. She opened the door and stood inside the door as Hidan walked in, taking a look around. "It's bare now, but you can hang posters and stuff when you're ready" said Reiko. "Thanks. So how long have you lived with your uncle?" Hidan asked, throwing his bags on the double bed in the corner. "On and off since I was about six and officially since I was twelve" said Reiko, crossing her arms. Hidan nodded. "So, when you're ready, I can show you around town if you like" said Reiko. "Sure" Hidan said following Reiko to the door. As he pulled on a jacket, Reiko pulled on a pair of Doc Marten boots and grabbed a black hoodie.

Reiko showed Hidan around town and eventually they came to a burger place. "I'm starving" said Hidan, as they sat down after ordering. "It must be different here, huh?" said Reiko. "Not really. I haven't been here since I was a kid, but the shitty town hasn't changed much" replied Hidan. "That's for sure" Reiko chuckled. A girl with waist length blond hair came out of the kitchen with their order. "Hey Rei" she said as she came to the table. "Hey, Ino, how it going" said Reiko, as Hidan took his food. "Not too bad. Who's your friend?" Ino asked. "Ino, this is Hidan. Hidan this is Ino. I go to school with Ino. Hidan just moved in with us" explained Reiko. "Cool, hey, listen. I'm having a party tomorrow night, everyone's coming. Rei, you never come to my party's anymore. Please you have to come. You can bring Hidan if you want" said Ino, pleading with Reiko. "Ino, I haven't been to one of your party's since I was twelve, and from what I heard, your party's are a little more, experienced now" said Reiko and both girls laughed. "Okay, guilty, but they do what they do by themselves, I have no say in it" Ino giggled. "So will you come?" Ino asked again. "I'll think about it and I'll text you tomorrow" replied Reiko. "Okay. We have the drinks and food, all you have to do is show up and dress nice. And I mean in a dress, Miss I – only – wear – jeans. Sakura's gonna freak when she see's I got you to come back to my party's. See you" Ino said excitedly before leaving their table. "So, a party, huh?" Hidan asked. "Yeah, you want to go?" asked Reiko, eating her French fries. "Will there be alcohol?" asked Hidan after he finished his food. "Yes, but you cannot tell Kakazu that there's alcohol, he won't let me near Ino's, okay?" said Reiko. "Okay, and sure, I want to go to the party" said Hidan. "Okay" replied Reiko. They finished their food and drinks and then left for home.

After walking a while, they came to a green area just outside the town. "That's the park there. I hang out there sometime's when I need time to myself, you know" explained Reiko, pointing as the park came into view. The park was empty as it neared sundown and they decided to sit for a while. "Listen, Hidan, I know you're probably sick of hearing this, I know personally it gets annoying but, I sorry about your dad, I know how it feels" said Reiko, head down and her hands buried deep in the pockets of her hoodie. Hidan reacted badly. "Every fucking one says they know how it feels, but they don't know anything about this shit. What makes you so fucking different?" Hidan shouted at Reiko. "Because I know how this shit feels. I lost my mom when I was twelve and I moved in with Kakazu 'because my fucking dad took off a couple of months after I was born and my mom remarried when I was six. My fucker of a step – dad is in prison now" explained Reiko, not looking at Hidan. "Shit Reiko, I'm sorry. It's just that since my dad died, I have all these motherfuckers telling me they know how I feel, when I know they fucking don't. I'm sorry Reiko" said Hidan, softer this time. "Call me Rei, all my friends call me Rei" said Reiko, smiling at Hidan. "Okay" Hidan smiled at Reiko.

"So, um, what happened to your mom" asked Hidan. Reiko's smile faded. "When I was twelve, my step – dad went to prison. She couldn't live with what he had done and she killed herself. I found her body" explained Reiko. "I'm sorry Reiko. What's your step – dad in prison for?" Hidan asked. "Assault, among other things" said Reiko, falling quiet. Hidan knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore so dropped it. "Want to go home?" Reiko spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Hidan nodded a fell into step beside the shorter girl.

Review please.


End file.
